


him - derek hale/stiles stilinski

by babygirlxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirlxo/pseuds/babygirlxo
Summary: had a summary but it would not post but BASICALLY jock!derek who plays baseball and is not very social & nerd!stiles who hates sports & socializing & outgoing!scott who is bad at baseball and is bffs with stiles & isaac who is friends with scotty!!!





	1. Meeting Scott McCall

Stiles Stilinski, an awkward yet sarcastic introvert who would rather read or scroll through his phone than go to some lame party is in his freshman year of college and already hates it. He’s a very smart kid - genius like really, however, the people there suck. That’s what he thinks. They suck. His roommate, Scott McCall, is very cool and he enjoys hanging out with him, but Scott McCall is this athlete and always going to parties and begging for Stiles to go to a party but Stiles always declines. So, when Scott begs Stiles to go to his first ever college baseball game, Stiles reluctantly agrees. He goes to support his friend and because he feels bad for not going with him to parties.  
Derek Hale, grumpy athlete with anger issues is the star of the college baseball team. He’s the leader and everyone does what he says. Probably because of how scary he is. However, they joke and mess around with each other and Derek joins in on the jokes and pranks. Tryouts for the baseball team were recent and only a few were actually good players. Scott McCall was not one of them but apparently this Scott was friends with another good player on the team who vouched for Scott and pretty much begged to put Scott on the team. Derek agreed.

 

Stiles sighed to himself as he looked up at the large building in front of him. Moving day. Today, he moves into his dorm room and meets his roommate and settles in before college classes start. He wasn’t excited. He was excited to start classes, hopefully graduate, but he was not excited for a roommate. Stiles hated being social and meeting new people and he didn’t like this one bit. His father thinks college would be good for him because then he would ‘get out’ and ‘socialize’ more. Stiles sighed before going to look for his room.   
Stiles eventually found his room and heard music playing inside. His roommate was already there. Stiles looked around, he ran his fingers through his messy hair and pushed his glasses into place before knocking on the door once before walking in. Stiles looked around the room to see one side of the room already messy, music playing loud from stereos and what he would assume his roommate to be doing push-ups and mumbling to himself? Stiles raised an eyebrow, setting his things on the clean side of the room. His roommate finally noticed him and widened his eyes, stopping the roommate. “Hey! You must be my roommate!” The other grinned, walking closer to Stiles, “I’m Scott! Scott McCall!” Scott McCall stuck his hand out with a dopey-looking grin. Stiles hesitantly shook his hand before moving away. “Yeah… Uh… I’m Stiles.” Stiles mumbled slightly, moving one of his bags to the empty bed and starting to unpack. “Stiles? That’s an odd name?” Scott questioned and Stiles shrugged, “lot easier to pronounce than my actual name.” Scott nodded before understanding that Stiles wasn’t the talkative type, he unpaused his music and went back to doing push-ups. Stiles continued to unpack, setting his things around neatly. 

Derek Hale was in his junior year of college. He was doing pretty well already and was the captain of the baseball team there. He had lots of friends but only a few close friends. People considered him to be a mystery, because he was. Derek didn’t talk about his family, what he was doing, if he was going to a party or not. He didn’t talk much to anybody. Baseball tryouts definitely sucked, Derek found himself wanting to rip his hair out as he watched freshman try to hit a fucking ball. “Next up… Scott McCall.” Derek sighed as he watched a freshman smile awkwardly, he lined up to hit the ball that came flying towards him and… almost hit his face. After a few unlucky tries, he finally hit the ball and was doing sort of well. “Okay- Listen… I know he’s bad, but he’s my friend and he’ll get better! I promise!” Isaac chimed in as Derek was trying to decide if the kid was good enough. He sighed, “you’re on the team, McCall!” He yelled out, watching the freshman’s face light up as he ran over and started thanking Derek who just looked away and motioned him off the field.

A few weeks passed and Stiles and Scott have become close friends, Stiles had gotten comfortable around him and told him everything, they were like brothers now. Except, Scott had been begging him to go to parties and Stiles declined every time and sat in his room alone while Scott was partying, he would read or watch a movie while hiding under his blanket covers. He wasn’t looking forward to socializing.   
“Stiles?” Scott whispered, nudging Stiles awake. He furrowed his eyebrows and slowly opened his eyes as he turned over in his bed, looking over at Scott. Stiles sighed and reached over, grabbing his glasses and pushing them on before propping himself up on his elbows. “What?” Scott grinned, wearing his baseball uniform, holding a duffel bag. “Can you please please please please come to my first baseball game, pleaseee?!” Stiles sighed, thinking about how he always let Scott down when he declined going to parties. He didn’t have to socialize at the baseball game, right? “Fine. Let me get dressed.” Stiles said and Scott seemed shocked that Stiles agreed. Stiles got up and got dressed, sort of fixing his hair before following Scott out. This was going to be fun.

Word Count: 705  
Time started: 12AM.  
Time finished: 2:33AM (took a break in between though)  
Date: Sept. 7, 2017


	2. seeing him

Derek Hale checked his watch, “Lahey! Your friend is late!” He yelled over and rolled his eyes. Scott McCall seemed to really want to be on the team and yet… he was late. “He’ll be here!” Derek rolled his eyes and crossed his arms before seeing Scott run over in his red uniform, “sorry. I was ready on time but my ride was slow.” Derek rolled his eyes at Scott, “whatevcr, don’t be late again.” He warned before starting the game. The game went on. (A/N: I know nothing about baseball lmao, my bad.) They had a five minute break in between the game and Derek took his baseball cap off, running his fingers through his hair, he looked around, his eyes landed on a kid over by the bleachers. He was leaning against the fence post, his glasses perched on his face, his eyebrows furrowed as he scrolled through his phone. Derek was intrigued by him. Why was he here? He didn’t seem to be enjoying the game. Then, Scott came into view and Stiles looked up, saying something to Scott. “Who’s that?” Isaac asked, standing next to Derek who was still watching the boy. “Some newbie.” He grunted out and then Mason came up on the other side of Derek, looking at Derek before looking at Stiles, “seems like someone has a crush.” Mason teased, nudging Derek with a grin and Derek just glared at Mason, “shut up.” He gritted his teeth. Mason just held his hands up in surrender and stepped away with a cheeky grin. Scott walked back over to them and the cute boy looked back down at his phone. Derek stopped Scott, motioning toward Stiles, “Who’s that?” He asked and Scott looked over, “Oh! That’s Stiles, my roommate.” He said, shrugging, “why are you asking?” Derek glanced at the boy who was still staring at his phone. “No reason.” He shrugged and walked away. The game eventually started again.

Stiles sighed and went back to sit on the bleachers after Scott and him had talked. Scott said he had to stay the whole game. He sat on the bleachers, sighing and looking around before bringing his phone out. “Hey.” He heard and looked up, seeing a girl sit next to him. Stiles ignored her, looking back at his phone, he didn’t mean to be rude, he just… wasn’t talkative. “Interesting game, huh?” She said and Stiles sighed, shrugging. “Yeah, sure.” He mumbled. The girl sighed and realized that Stiles wasn’t going to talk to her, she got up and left. Stiles watched the game, his eyes landing on a very attractive male who seemed to be yelling at everybody. Stiles subtly checked him out before taking his phone out and texting Scott who was on the bench.

stilesstilinski: who’s the hottie yelling at everybody

scottmccall: seriously? he’s hot? that’s derek. total asshole.

stilesstilinski: im not looking for a serious relationship or anything, i dont care if he’s an asshole.  
stilesstilinski: can you get me his number?  
Read ✓

Stiles looked up from his phone once he saw that Scott wasn’t answering. He watched Scott ignore Stiles’ text and put his phone away. Stiles gasped and frowned before standing up and yelling from across the field. “MCCALL! DON’T IGNORE ME!” He yelled and everyone turned towards him, he glared at Scott before sitting back down. His phone vibrated.

scottmccall: his number is xxx-xxxx, dont yell at me in front of everyone again!

Stiles grinned, finally getting what he wanted. He saved Derek’s number before paying attention to the game. 

Word Count: 595 (or something)

**Author's Note:**

> new to archiveofourown, hope you like this! this story is also on wattpad, under user: stalldoor


End file.
